


Fallen (Day 4)

by theirblinggirl



Series: Days of Us [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, HELP THESE SAD TEENAGE SPORTSMEN, Suga Centric, and eventual AsaDaiSuga, but ends on a positive note, implied Asa/Dai, this one can be read as a friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirblinggirl/pseuds/theirblinggirl
Summary: "He pretends that they know best and it’s none of his business and he’s just a friend and Asahi drifting away and Daichi not being able to reach him, the two of them hurting and being apart is not absolutely murdering Koushi too."Day 4 of a 31 day AsaDaiSuga drabble collection.





	Fallen (Day 4)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I never said that all of these are going to be fluffy and domestic. WHAT CAN YOU DO WITH A PROMPT LIKE 'FALLEN'. But I PROMISE I cannot actually hurt these kids they just love each other so much and I love them even more I promise it only hurts a little GIVE THEM HUGS

Later, Koushi manages to convince himself that no, he did not see it coming. It’s a lie but he’s been practicing lying to himself a lot lately. 

But when it happens, its a slow-motion trainwreck, a one-person landslide from the next slope - exactly as unstoppable, and no less horrifying just because it isn’t coming for you right away. 

Koushi stands by the net and watches, utterly helpless, and more panicked by every second when his fear pierces through his wobbly shouts of ‘Don’t mind!’.

He keeps shouting and keeps tossing and keeps smiling reassuringly and keeps watching as Asahi’s world shatters himself by the end of the second set and Daichi’s face turns into the fakest mask and all he can do is pray that Asahi would call out for him and toss and toss and toss. 

 

Later, he manages to convince himself that he’s not worried. That it’s not his place to be worried. That they’ll work it out. That Daichi can work it out, because there is nothing Daichi can’t do.

But right after it happens, Koushi sees, clear as daylight, how everything is downhill instead of up.

Asahi nods and smiles timidly when someone calls out ‘Ace’, but his face goes darker every time and his smile never quite reaches his eyes anymore. 

Daichi trains twice as hard, but he never gets excited about it anymore. 

Asahi lets Daichi take his hand when they’re walking home but he never reaches out on his own for Daichi anymore.

Daichi is becoming captain next year.

Asahi stops coming to practice altogether.

And Koushi still hangs out and jokes with them, still meets Asahi for lunch, goes over his place to play games, and still trains with Daichi, both scheduled practice and individual practice. He is still their friend first and teammate second. So he sucks it up and doesn’t make Asahi talk about it because he hates talking about hard things. He tells Daichi that he is going to be an awesome captain, because he definitely will, and doesn’t ask about vice-captain because he knows he doesn’t have to.

And he pretends that he doesn’t see them drifting apart, doesn’t see how Daichi’s shoulders bend with the stress and the hurt, doesn’t see how Asahi withdraws, doesn’t see that the landslide is destroying this slope too.

He pretends that they know best and it’s none of his business and he’s just a friend and Asahi drifting away and Daichi not being able to reach him, the two of them hurting and being apart is not absolutely murdering Koushi too.

 

Until, one day, they are walking  home from practice and Daichi suddenly stops on the curb and turns his face up to the bright, white moon and his shoulders tremble when he takes a deep breath and does not turn back to face Koushi for a long time, which is the Daichi equivalent of crying with actual, deep sadness.

His eyes are kind of glossy, but more than that, they are absolutely devastated when he finally does look back, and his voice is raspy and now Koushi wants to cry too because he’s pretending and pretending and pretending but he still hasn’t convinced himself that this is not his business, too.

And Daichi knows because he says ‘Sorry’ first, and then grabs Koushi’s hands and whispers ‘Please,  _ please help _ ’.

And Koushi knows he means ‘ _ help him’ _ and not ‘ _ help me _ ’, but at this point he finally stops pretending that there can be ‘Daichi’ or ‘Asahi’ or ‘Koushi’ without Daichi-and-Asahi-and-Koushi. That it isn’t a _ ‘help us’ _ .

So he does. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys guys people everyone I AM SO AMAZED AND HUMBLED by your feedback, like, I just KNEW there had to be others craving for more of this AMAZING ship so here I am just drabbling and here you are reading them and I'm? JUST?? so???  
> So I have one more written and then from then on updates will be fewer because I actually have to finish an exchange fic but I AM SO PUMPED UP NOW ABOUT THIS CHALLENGE so more is coming, definitely, we'll make it to Day 31 YES. US TOGETHER.
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading, for kudos, for comments, for spending your time on my crazy ramblings and feelings, and COME TO ME WITH YOUR HCS OF HOW AND WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT DATEKO MATCH come~~~ wow am i sleep deprived or what.


End file.
